


Enough

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Champagne Problems, First Love, M/M, Sad, Songfic, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “Can I ask you something?” He felt Tooru’s eyes on him and looked up to meet his gaze, uncertainty and doubt flooding through him. “Did you ever love me?” He watched as finally those tears escaped, sliding silently down Tooru’s cheeks.“I love you more than I even love myself."-Sometimes the feeling of "not enough" can break a relationship that held the potential for beautiful things.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Champagne Problems by Taylor Swift, lyrics by Zoe Levert
> 
> I was wacked in the face with inspiration so here's sad Iwaoi... I'm sorry <3

**_“The air was cold and so were you_ **

**_a tragic love in shades of blue_ **

**_you’ve always been a flight risk,_ **

**_I really thought that we could do this”_ **

Tooru stood before him with his lips pulled into the hint of a frown, brow furrowed and eyes downcast as he avoided looking at Hajime. He hadn’t even said anything yet but Hajime knew. It was Tooru. How could he not?

“So this is it.” Tooru flinched as if the words physically hurt him. “You’re just going to walk away.”

“Hajime…”

“Don’t. I don’t need an excuse so you can make yourself feel better about leaving.” Tooru’s gaze lifted and Hajime found tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Hajime didn’t think it seemed fair that he was the one crying when he was the one backing out.

“I thought I could.” He didn’t want to hear it.

“But you can’t.” Tooru looked down, biting his lip as Hajime watched him slide the engagement ring off his finger and hold it out between them. He could only stare at the metal as it glinted under the lights. It was supposed to be a symbol of love, the promise of a future, and now it was being returned.

“I’m sorry.” He took it, ignoring the way his heart lurched as their fingers brushed.

“Can I ask you something?” He felt Tooru’s eyes on him and looked up to meet his gaze, uncertainty and doubt flooding through him. “Did you ever love me?” He watched as finally those tears escaped, sliding silently down Tooru’s cheeks.

“I love you more than I even love myself,” Tooru replied, voice thick with the same emotions that fell from his eyes in fat watery drops. Hajime thought it was cruel the way he said love instead of loved. If you still loved someone it didn’t make sense to leave them. He wanted to know why, but then again, he did know, because he knew Tooru. It just wasn’t fair.

“I love you,” Hajime said softly, knowing that the words wouldn’t change anything. He wasn’t sure if the hurt look that flashed across Tooru’s face was worth it either, but he couldn’t help but say it knowing that what they had was over and it would probably be his last chance. “I’ll always love you.”

“Please,” Tooru whispered, his body starting to tremble from the weight of his emotions. Hajime didn’t want to hurt him; wasn’t  _ trying _ to hurt him.

“You were my first love and no matter how far you run that won’t change. You’re my best friend, Tooru, and you deserve to be loved whether you think you do or not.” Tooru hiccuped a sob, hiding his face in his hands and for a second Hajime didn’t think he could move before he was stepping forwards and wrapping the only person he’d pictured spending the rest of his life with up in his arms.

Tooru had never had to say anything for Hajime to know what he was thinking so when Tooru gasped a breath and whimpered Hajime just clung to him tighter, the engagement ring seeming to burn his skin from where he held it.

“You deserve everything you’re given,” he murmured. “I don’t hate you and I will never regret being with you. I hope someday you realize your worth and let yourself be happy. I’m sorry I couldn’t be enough.” Tooru grabbed at him, pressing them even closer against each other as he shuddered a breath.

“You’re  _ more _ ,” he whispered and Hajime was reminded once again that he was not enough to make Tooru realize how truly wonderful he was.

**_“I don't hold a single regret for,_ **

**_the times we spent dancing_ **

**_two kids taking chances_ **

**_but you were wrapped up in your champagne problems”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I hope I was able to get this across but Iwaizumi and Oikawa do love each other very much even though they break up. Oikawa has his own internal struggles and doesn't think he's good enough for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi doesn't think he's good enough because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Oikawa to see how he was enough. It's sad and I'm once again very sorry.)


End file.
